Cause Tummy
by Indukcupang
Summary: Perut yang sedikit membuncit membuat Yifan pusing tujuh keliling. Zitao guru Wushu yang bersedia membantu Yifan untuk mengecilkannya. Tapi, Yifan malu. Bagaimana dong? Simple story. KRISTAO!Shonen-ai. KRISTAO's SHIPPER AREA! #CagarBudayaKT


**Cause Tummy  
**

.

 _Present by_ **Wonujeon**

.

Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

.

Teen

.

Oneshoot

.

Cerita sederhana ini aku persembahkan untuk para KRISTAO SHIPPER yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah berhenti jadi KTS. Terlebih lagi untuk yang teristimewa _mabeloved_ **Xinggurl** dan **Autumnpanda.** Ini _request_ dari **Xinggurl**. Dan untuk om **Autumnpanda**? Tiap kali chat dengan si om, bawaan aku itu pengen nulis. Enjoy yaa **tants Xinggurl** dan **oms Autumnpanda**

fiksi ini juga aku buat untuk meramaikan event #CagarbudayaKT. SUKSES EVENTNYA. #MogaAkuMenang Ha to the Ha.

.

WARN! YAOI. OOC. Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Don't copy and paste mastory, dear.

.

Enjoy.

.

* * *

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolak pesona seorang, Zitao. Tentu saja. Huang Zitao. Anak papa Huang yang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam olahraga beladiri Wushu. Aku saja suka dia. – Wu Yifan

* * *

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pede dengan perutku ini, Jie." Seorang laki-laki berbicara sambil menepuk perutnya keras. _Ugh_ , sakit ternyata.

Jieqiong. Adik sepupu dari laki-laki tukang mengeluh itu. "Ya. Wu Yifan, bagaimana bisa dapat pekerjaan itu, kalau kau saja malu-malu seperti anak gadis." Tajam sekali.

"Oi. Panggil aku oppa." Yifan memukul pelan kepala sepupunya itu. _Menyebalkan_. "Dan lagi, aku tidak terlihat seperti anak gadis, kau tau."

Jieqiong mengusap kepalanya kasar. Menggerutu pelan. Mengumpat agar Yifan tidak diterima oleh Junma.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jie sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayang. Jijik, ewh." Gadis itu bergidik jijik dan itu membuat Yifan ingin sekali lagi memukul kepala adik sepupunya itu. "Apa? Ingin memukulku lagi? Pukul, biar aku bilang pada Junma agar menolak formulirmu. Wlek." Gadis menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Yifan. _Anak ini harus aku apakan?_

"Eits, itu saja merajuk. Sini oppa peluk dulu," Yifan membuka tangannya seakan-akan ingin memeluk Jieqiong. Yifan bertingkah menjijikkan. _Swear_.

"Jangan, aku alergi laki-laki _gay_ ," Uhuk. _Gay_. Jieqiong terlalu _blak-blakan._ Yifan melotot.

Sialan. _Kalau bukan sepupuku, sudah aku telan kau_.

"Aku _gay,_ tapi kau suka pasangan _gay_. Dasar _Fujoshi_."

"Dasar _gay_ ,"

"Sialan."

"Bodo."

Kedua bersaudara itu diam saling melemparkan pandangan mematikan. Laki-laki mengalah.

"Oi, Jie. Bantulah aku." Tuhkan, Yifan mengalah.

Iyalah Yifan harus mengalah. Kalau tidak, bahaya kalau ia tidak bisa masuk tempat magang yang sudah ia tetapkan. Aduh, perusahaan itu sulit dimasuki. Harus diperjuangkan. Dan Jieqiong adalah kuncinya. Karena Jieqiong termasuk karyawan terbaik.

"Dasar," Tangan Jieqiong bergerak hendak memukul Yifan. Tapi ia bercanda, "Apa yang kau malukan dengan perutmu?" Walau bagaimana pun, Jieqiong tetap akan membantu laki-laki malang seperti Yifan.

Malang. Malang sekali malah.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku rasa karena pola makanku yang belakang sangat tidak teratur, dan ditambah lagi aku sekarang jarang olahraga dan nge- _gym,_ perut sedikit membuncit, Jie."

"Lalu? Kenapa harus malu? Zitao tidak akan melirik perutmu."

"Nanti kalau dia lihat bagaimana? 'Kan dia bisa _ilfeel_ padaku,"

"Tidak akan,"

"Kalau Jie, kalau. Kau dengan _kalau_?" _Nyolot_ sekali _, sih._

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal bilang, _maafkan perutku yang tidak bersalah Zitao, dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi,_ " Sial. Jie, _receh_ sekali. _Tidak lucu._

"Kau tidak lucu, Jie." Tuhkan, bener. Yifan tidak akan suka loluconmu.

"Ya kau ini. Tenang saja. Lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan Zitao? Bukan dia yang akan menjadi PJ*-mu diperusahaan itu."

"iyasih. Tapi 'kan, kami akan sering bertemu jadinya."

"Yakin sekali kau diterima diperusahaanku." Mati.

"WOI." Yifan berteriak ribut. "Niat membantuku masuk tidak sih? Kalau tidak bilang saja, biar aku tidak berharap darimu."

Jieqiong terkekeh geli. Sepupu lelakinya itu memang sedikit aneh. Mudah sekali merajuk. "Iya-iya. Makanya jangan rewel. Aku jamin kau akan masuk." Jieqiong mengambil nafas sejenak.

Sebenarnya Jieqiong kasihan dengan Yifan yang begitu menyukai teman sejawatnya diperusahaanya, Zitao. Ya, lelaki manis bermata panda, yang Jieqiong akui Zitao itu sangat cocok diukein oleh sepupunya ini.

Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana bisa lelaki tampan, tinggi, pintar, tajir dan tidak sombong-aku ingin muntah dengan yang terakhir-, itu menderita perut buncit? Walau tidak sampai seperti anak busung lapar, tetap saja. Akan aneh jika nanti perutnya itu terlihat. Apalagi didepan pujaan hatinya Yifan, Zitao.

Mengapa pujaan hati? Zitao pacarnya Yifan? Yifan pacarnya Zitao? Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak. Yifan saja yang sok kegantengan meng- _claim_ bahwa Zitao miliknya. Padahal mungkin saja, Zitao tidak tahu dengan Yifan.

Lalu, bagaimana Yifan tau dengan Zitao?

Pada zaman dahulu, eh. Bukan. Waktu dulu, saat Jieqiong ulang tahun, sangat ingin merayakannya dirumah, dan merayakannya bersama teman-temannya. Pada saat itu Yifan diminta untuk datang. Awalnya Yifan tidak ingin datang. Tapi karena saat dia pulang kuliah, rumahnya terkunci. Alhasil Yifan terkurung. Yifan juga lapar. Dan akhirnya ia datang kerumah Jieqiong. Bukan untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Jieqiong, tapi numpang makan. Dasar _kere_.

Dan saat ditengah acara, semua orang bersorak saat sosok lelaki berambut hitam legam, bermata panda, dan berbibir kucing datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa bungkusan boneka bear besar dipelukkannya.

Dan disaat itu, Yifan merasakan dunianya berhenti.

Yifan itu _fix, Gay_. Yifan itu beneran belok. Dia tidak lurus. Dia tidak suka melon yang begantung didada perempuan walau sebesar apapun itu. Dan yifan sangat suka dengan pisang yang ada pada selangkangan laki-laki manis seperti Zitao. Dan mendadak Yifan suka Zitao.

Itulah awalnya.

Entah Zitao ingat dengan Yifan atau tidak. Semua orang tidak tahu, kecuali Zitao.

.

.

Zitao kini tengah sibuk dengan _Double-stick_ ditangannya. Panda jantan jadi-jadian itu begitu lihai memainkan alat keras itu. Gerakan tangannya yang begitu cepat dan seimbang. Dia memutar _double-stick_ itu diatas kepalanya dan mem- _block_ nya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Permainan berakhir.

" _Woohooo!_ Daebak, Huang!"

Zitao menoleh. Ouh, gadis berisik ini lagi.

"Aku memang hebat, Jie." Zitao berkata dengan angkuh. Tak apa. Dihadapan Jieqiong tak perlu merendah. "Ada apa kemari?" Zitao to the point. Dia malas dengan gadis berisik seperti Jieqiong.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Jieqiong tau Zitao itu tidak pernah akur dengannya. Bukan. Bukan karena mereka tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain. Zitao itu memang punya pribadi yang tertutup, dan rada _judes_ dengan orang seperti Jieqiong dan Jieqiong sangat maklum akan itu.

"Apa?" Tuh, ' _kan_. _Judes_. "Membantumu mendekati Mark Lee si anak kuliahan itu? Tidak."

"Apa-apaan kau. Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sepupuku ingin menghilangkan buntalan diperutnya."

"Heee?"

"Dia ingin olahraga, asalkan denganmu." Bohong.

"Eih? Kok gitu?"

"Hm. Aku harus mulai dari mana yaa?"

"Mana kutahu, Jie."

"Begini…"

.

.

Yifan berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan penerangan yang cukup. Ia berjalan gugup untuk sampai kearah ruangan yang bertuliskan, _Wushu Center_.

Jieqiong bilang, Zitao memintanya agar menemaninya hari ini untuk mengajar Wushu. Tentu saja tanpa curiga laki-laki tinggi itu meng-iya-kan permintaan Zitao. Kapan lagi bisa melihat pujaan hati dari dekat?

Yifan semakin dekat. Dan Yifan semakin gugup.

Tepat saat Yifan ada didepan pintu, pintu itu dibuka dari dalam. Sosok laki-laki manis yang sangat dipuja Yifan keluar setelah pintu itu terbuka. Zitao- _nya_.

"Oh, Yifan. Kau sudah datang? Mari masuk." Ujar Zitao dengan tidak segan laki-laki manis bermata panda itu menarik lengan Yifan dan membawanya kedalam.

 _Tidak. Jangan keringat dingin sekarang. Kumohon_.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Tunggu ya?" pinta Zitao.

"Baik, tao."

.

Yifan hanya menatap kearah Zitao. Pikirannya terpaku pada sosok hantu, Eh bukan. Sosok bermata panda itu. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang ketika Zitao mengajarkan murid-muridnya. Dan tidak jarang Yifan terkekeh seperti orang gila saat Zitao sebal dengan muridnya.

Yatuhan. Zitao lucu sekali.

Hati Yfan serasa menjerit saat Zitao tersenyum dan mengelus kepala salah satu muridnya. Jiwa seorang guru Zitao itu kelihatan. Guru itu orang tua. Ah. Dia pantas jadi ibu dari anak-anakku.

Stupid. Zitao itu laki-laki. Jadi ibu kepalamu botak.

Tiba-tiba Yifan berfikir. Ada gerangan apa Zitao mengajaknya bertemu dan memintanya untuk menemaninya mengajar. Yifan ingin sekali curiga pada Jieqiong. Tapi kalau bukan karena Jieqiong, dia tidak mungkin berada disini sekarang. Yifan mulai mengabaikan senyuman setan Jieqiong yang berputar diatas kepalanya.

Sorakan murid-murid didikan Zitao membuat Yifan tersadar dari urusannya. Latihan hari ini sudah berakhir. Anak-anak itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan setelah berpamitan dengan Zitao. Yifan hanya tersenyum ketika beberapa murid Zitao mendekatinya. Serius. Dia itu gugup sekali. Apalagi ketika Zitao melihatnya.

"Ah, lelahnya hari ini.." Zitao berkata lantang dan akibatnya suaranya bergema diruangan kosong itu. Zitao merebahkan badannya, telentang. Membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Pandangan mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan. Lalu beralih, tersenyum pada Yifan. "Yifan, sini." Zitao melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan Yifan agar mendekat. "Kenapa malah termenung disana?" Tanya Zitao.

Yifan bangkit dan mendekat dengan langkah panjang, "Hanya ingin saja." Ujarnya sambil duduk disamping Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ah. Rasanya Yifan ingin meleleh karena senyuman itu.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, kenapa aku ingin ditemani?" Tanya Zitao alih-alih duduk menghadap Yifan.

 _Tentu saja aku ingin tahu!_ Yifan menjerit dihatinya.

"Ingin _sih_ , memangnya kenapa?" Yifan menjawab dan bertanya kalem.

"Jieqiong," Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Tapi, kenapa dengan Jieqiong? Atau jangan-jangan?! Bola mata Yifan membola. "Dia bilang kau ingin olahraga denganku." Lanjut Zitao santai.

"Ahaa. Dia itu, uhm. _Maybe, yes_." Yifan menjawab gugup sekali. Yifan mendadak ingin memakan gadis bernama Jieqiong itu hidup-hidup.

"Tapi kenapa harus denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Jieqiong bilang, kau mau olahraga kalau aku ikut denganmu."

"Ha? Dia bilang begitu?" Zitao mengangguk. Adik sepupu sialan. "Dia bilang apa saja padamu?" Tanya Yifan. _Seriously_. Dia penasaran.

"Dia bilang perutmu buncit. Malu bertemu denganku. Dari pada kau malu tidak jelas padaku, mending aku saja yang ambil langkah awal."

Mati. Ingin rasanya Yifan tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Dan tentu saja membawa sepupu cantiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Buncit. Ya Tuhan. Mau diletak dimana wajah tampan Yifan ini.

"Tidak perlu malu, Fan. Boleh aku lihat perutmu?"

"TIDAAAK." Yifan mundur dengan cepat. Jeritannya lumayan bikin Zitao menutup telinganya. Besar sekali suara sitinggi ini. "Maaf, maafkan." Yifan menunduk. Menyesal.

"Okay. Okay. Jadi, bagaimana? Masih ingin olahraga denganku?" Tawar Zitao.

"Hng? Aku kasih kabar saja ya? Aku tidak tahu kapan ada waktu.." Ini Yifan jujur. Tapi, kalau Zitao tidak mau menunggu kabar darinya bagaimana? Kalau nanti malah Zitao yang tidak punya waktu bagaimana?

"Baik, hubungi saja nomor ini kalau kau bisa." Zitao menyerahkan ponselnya. Memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yifan. Dan Yifan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menyalin nomor Zitao pada ponselnya.

Setelah selesai, Yifan mengembalikan ponsel Zitao. Keduanya berdiam diri selang beberapa menit.

"Yifan, ayo kita pulang. Sudah mulai malam." Zitao memutuskan untuk bersuara. Percuma menunggu sipecundang bernama Yifan ini.

"Ah ayo." Yifan berdiri dan diikuti Zitao setelahnya. Zitao mendekati tasnya disudut ruangan.

Dan kedua sama-sama keluar ruangan itu. Antara Yifan dan Zitao hanya diam. Berjalan tanpa bersuara. Hanya langkah keduanya yang terdengar. Zitao berjalan duluan dari Yifan.

Di ujung koridor, Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya pelan.

"Zitao.." Zitao berhenti dan menoleh.

"Yaa?"

"Hum, apa kau punya waktu? Ayo kita makan diluar? Aku yang traktir." _Aye._ Yifan maju selangkah lebih berani. Zitao tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo,"

 _YES!_

.

.

Setelah kejadian Yifan mengajak Zitao makan malam diluar dan mengantarkan laki-laki manis itu pulang, Yifan langsung mencari Jieqiong dirumahnya. Yifan ingin berterima kasih pada gadis itu dan memakan gadis itu setelahnya.

Serius. Yifan itu bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Zitao karena Jieqiong. Dan geram karena Jieqiong itu bermulut ember.

Sumpah. Yifan geram.

Tapi, rasa geramnya harus ditimbunnya dalam-dalam karena setelah sampai dikediaman sepupunya itu, ia tidak temukan seorang pun dirumah itu selain ibu-nya Jieqiong. Dan ibunya bilang, Jieqiong pergi ke Chengdu untuk bertemu dengan kembaran temannya. Setelah mengetahui itu, Yifan langsung berpamitan dengan ibu Jieqiong.

Dalam perjalanannya, Yifan berfikir. Kembaran temannya? Siapa? Yang setahu Yifan, Chengdu itu kota dimana banyak sekali panda.

Panda. Panda. Apa jangan-jangan? Kembaran yang dimaksud adalah? Zitao? Ha? YA! ZITAO. Ah. Panda kesayangan Yifan.

Tapi buat apa dia kesana? Tanpa mau berfikir lebih keras, Yifan mengabaikan kepentinga sepupunya itu.

Terserah.

.

.

 _Kalau mau ikut denganku, datanglah ketempat gym sebelah kantorku malam ini. Aku disana setiap rabu dan sabtu_.

Yifan membulatkan matanya. Zitao mengirimnya pesan singkat tentang ajakan.

"Okay! Aku kosong malam ini!" Yifan melompat bahagia.

 _Baik, jam 7 aku kesana. Tunggu yaa_

Yifan melirik jam diponselnya. Masih jam 5. Ia masih ada waktu. Yifan buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat.

Sesekali Yifan bersiul ria melepaskan kebahagiaan yang bersarang didadanya. Bahagia bukan main sitampan ini.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama. Rabu, 19.55_

Yifan masih gugup dengan Zitao.

Zitao memakai celana pendek selutut dan menggunakan _t-shirt_ hitam ketat. Sedangkan Yifan memakai celana _training_ panjang hitam dan menggunakan _t-shirt_ hitam panjang dan longgar.

Yifan malu menggunakan pakaian ketat. Apalagi kalau bukan karena perutnya.

.

 _Pertemuan kedua. Sabtu, 20.01_

Yifan terkejut dengan kemanisan Zitao yang menggunakan _t-shirt_ longgar hitam dan celana pendek hitam selutut. Baju kaos panjang itu membuat Zitao tenggelam karena kebesaran. Ditambah wajah manis, rambut hitam legamnya Zitao. Itu membuat Yifan akan diabetes dibuatnya.

Dan kali ini Yifan sedikit normal. _T-shirt_ pendek namun longgar. Dan keduanya sama-sama menggunakan celana hitam pendek.

.

Pertemuan ketiga dan keempat sama. Keduanya sudah sangat dekat karenanya.

 _Pertemuan kelima. Hari rabu. Jam 21.25._

Sebelum pulang, Yifan ditawarkan Zitao untuk mampir untuk sekedar minum teh bersama. Yifan mana mau menolak.

Dan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya lancar.

Hingga pertemuan kesembilan. Yifan dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Zitao padanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut. Zitao mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yifan.

Bukan. Bukan mengutarakan bahwa Zitao suka pada Yifan. Zitao hanya bilang kalau Zitao nyaman dengan Yifan. Dan Yifan dibuat senang bukan main.

.

Pertemuan kesepuluh. Sabtu. 20.30

Yifan tengah mempraktekkan gerakan sit up dan Zitao memegangi kakinya dibawah.

"Sembilan puluh tujuh," Zitao menghitung tiap-tiap gerakan Yifan naik. "Sembilan puluh delaaapan." Yifan sudah mulai melemah sebenarnya. "Ayo. Sembilan puluh sembilaaan," Yifan menurunkan tubuhnya, lalu menaikkannya. "Seratus,"

 _Cup,_

Yifan membola. Shock. Zitao mengecup bibirnya. Ya Tuhan. Bagaikan dapat rezeki Yifan sekarang.

"Hadiah karena kau berhasil tanpa berhenti." Zitao malu-malu. Yifan dapat melihat wajah Zitao yang malu-malu dan memerah. Oh my gosh. Zitao itu kenapa manis sekali sih?

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kalau aku tahu dari dulu, aku akan terus sit up denganmu." Ujar Yifan kesenangan dan merebahkan badannya. Ia lemas karena Sit up dan kecupan Zitao.

Zitao memukul keras kaki Yifan hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan,"

.

Pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya penuh kejutan. Contohnya pada pertemuan keduabelas. Saat itu Yifan tengah push up dan Zitao berada dibawah tubuhnya. Zitao akan membiarkan Yifan mengecupnya, kalau Yifan berhasil melakukan push up 100 kali tanpa berhenti.

Dan lagi-lagi Zitao tukang hitungnya.

Bukan main-main seriusnya Yifan untuk merasakan bibir kucing Zitao. Saat hitungan keseratus, ia mengambil jeda hingga akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zitao. Dan Zitao tersenyum karena Yifan begitu lamban menurutnya. Zitao meraih tengkuk Yifan dan mengecup bibir Yifan. Mengecupnya beberapa kali. Melumatnya sekali.

Yifan mematung. Dan sadar ketika Zitao mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

Zitao bangkit dari baringannya. Tersenyum melihat Yifan yang memandangnya serius.

"Kau berhasil! Ayo kita rayakan!" Dengan santainya Zitao menarik lengan Yifan hingga lelaki tinggi itu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Padahal ia sangat shock.

Bukan apa-apa. Yifan itu termasuk laki-laki baik-baik yang tidak akan memaksa seseorang untuk dicium olehnya. Apalagi orang itu orang yang disukainya. Yifan tipe laki-laki yang menghormati orang yang disukainya.

Walaupun Zitao memberinya ruang untuk menciumnya sekali-kali, tetap saja, Yifan menghormati Zitao. Padahal ia sangat ingin memulai.

"Zi.." langkah Yifan berhenti, Zitao pun sama.

"Yaa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja."

"Tidak disini,"

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita kerumahku,"

"Ayo. Tapi kita belanja dulu. Kita harus merayakan keberhasilanmu membentuk perutmu kembali,"

"Baik,"

Setelahnya keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Zitao.

.

Yifan dan Zitao duduk bersebelahan menikmati makanan ringan dan soda. Gelak tawa terdengar saat mereka membicarakan hal yang lucu. Yifan benar-benar terpesona dengan tawa Zitao yang begitu anggun menurutnya. Entah sejak kapan, Yifan merasa bahwa ia sangat memuja Zitao.

"Zi.." Zitao menoleh dan Yifan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao.

 _Cup,_

Satu kecupan ia daratkan dibibir Zitao dengan cepat. Sungguh Yifan gemas dengan bibir kucing milik Zitao itu. Sangat menggoda. Zitao tersenyum. Rasanya senang melihat Yifan sedikit agresif darinya.

"Kau ini." Zitao memukul pelan pundak Yifan. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan dan minum soda. Nanti perutmu buncit lagi," Yifan tergelak karenanya. "Tadi mau bicara apa?" Zitao teringat akan maksud Yifan mengajaknya kerumah.

"Uhm. Begini," Yifan mengambil nafas. "Sebenarnya aku suka denganmu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Dari mana? Jieqiong?"

"Tidak, sikapmu."

"Sikapku?"

"Iyaa, Yifan." Yifan mengangguk. Ia sadari bahwa sikapnya kekanakan untuk mendekati Zitao. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Hum. Kau mau jadi pacarku, Zi?"

Zitao tergelak. Yifan mencelos. Mati.

"Tidak romantis sekali," Zitao mendadak cemberut. Ia mencurutkan bibir bawahnya. Sangat lucu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan digitukan bibirmu. Aku takut khilaf." Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Yasudah, khilaf saja. Tidak apa-apa." Zitao tertawa lepas setelahnya. Yifan yang lugu itu sangat lucu. Jarang-jarang ada anak baik-baik dizaman sekarang.

Yifan beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut dihadapan Zitao. Yifan menggenggam kedua tangan Zitao dan mengecupnya sekali.

Aduh. Mendadak Zitao ingin meleleh. Ini baru romantis, Yifan.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku, Tao?" Tanya Yifan sekali lagi. Ia meremas pelan telapak tangan Zitao digenggamannya. Harap-harap cemas. Takut ditolak.

Zitao tersenyum. Yifan mendadak takut. Zitao mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

Seketika Zitao terkejut karena Yifan langsung beranjak dan melompat setinggi-tingginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak, "YES."

Zitao _speechless_. Ia baru saja menerima mahasiswa yang begitu _childish_ ketika cintanya diterima.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau berisik tahu!"

"Kau menerimaku, Tao. YEAH!" Yifan menarik Zitao berdiri dan memeluk Zitaonya, lalu berputar dengan Zitao dipelukannya. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku, love." Yifan mengecup dahi Zitao lembut. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Menurutmu?" Zitao mendadak sewot.

"IYAAAA!"

Teriakan Yifan menggelegar membuat Zitao menutup telinga, lalu tertawa bersama Yifan.

Bahagia itu kadang rumit. Kadang _simple._

Dan kebahagiaan yang diraih Yifan sedikit rumit. Dan ia tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya bersama Zitao.

.

* * *

.

Epilog,

Zitao menjerit bahagia saat Jieqiong meninggalkannya. Jieqiong bilang, ia akan mengatur segala pertemuannya. Jieqiong minta agar dirinya lebih berani dari sepupunya. Awalnya ia menolak. Mana mungkin ia mulai. Tapi kalau tidak dia yang mulai tidak mungkin ada pendekatan, karena sepupu tampan Jieqiong itu benar-benar kaku.

Yifan. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa suka Yifan. Mahasiswa tampan dan tinggi. Yang Zitao suka saat pertama kali bertemu.

Dan saat tahu bahwa Yifan menyukainya, ia tidak bisa pungkiri kebahagiaannya dihadapan Jieqiong.

Dan ia tidak akan mundur kali ini. Dia harus mendapatkan cintanya. Apapun caranya.

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bahagia itu sulit, man. Nulis fiksi yang gak seberapa. Cuma modal otak seuprit, ide seiprit, tenaga sekiprit. Dan dengan bangga ku persembahkan untuk semuanya.**

 **Terimakasih atas komentar semuanya dengan fiksi kolaborasiku dengan mba nasti. Mbanasti, aku hanya sanggup segitu yaa?:***

 **Terimakasih juga atas review fanfic Meanie-ku. Low Libido dan Massage itu benar-benar fantasiku yang WAH.**

 **Trims, sudah sempatkan membaca.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye,**


End file.
